Alphabetically Within The Alphabet
by K.Corra
Summary: "No…" she murmurs weakly, trying to fight the strong arms that hold her. But his chest is so warm. Just a short LilyxJames one-shot about how Lily is OCD and James is just oh-so-sweet ;D


**HI EVERYONE! **

**I know I'm horrible and don't EVER update "Sincerely, V. Walker", but I'm just NEVER happy with the chapters hmph. But Chapter 3 is almost done. I hope it will be up soon!**

**So anyway, this is just a quick one-shot about Lily's OCD and James' just general SWOON-WORTHINESS.**

**This story is a present to my friends _birchermuesli_ and _mollylolly_ for their birthdays which were last week on the 27th of March (which is JAMES' BIRTHDAY TOO -SQUEAL-).**

**I did a song for them, but it was so bad that I may or may not have died a little inside, so I decided to write this too, just to give them something that they would actually LIKE (well, hopefully). I mean, Chan has been refusing (despite my constant nagging) to bring some LilyJames action in her story so I'm sure she must be having some withdrawal symptoms, and Olive HASN'T UPDATED IN AGES so I'm guessing she must be too. This is really different to the style that I have been using in my other story, just for a refreshing change (hope it's not too bad :S)**

**So in honour of Chan and Olive and James Potter, I present to you this short and fluffy one-shot.**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx K.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alphabetically Within the Alphabet.<strong>

She really hates books. Who needs them anyway? Nobody needs books.

Lily Evans yawns again, her eyes drooping once more. She is so tired. But she can't sleep. Not until she finishes sorting all these damn books.

She has always been proud of her collection. She owns books on every subject and probably has the largest personal library in the school. But she can never get around to sorting them, and books can never be just placed in any order.

She has to finish sorting tonight; otherwise, they will just sit there in their stacks forever.

But she's _so_ tired.

Her eyes are barely open now, and she sways on her feet. She vaguely wonders why she has never really noticed how appealing her bed is. The dusty volume slips from between her sleepy fingers.

The bang of the book hitting the floor jerks her from her half-sleep. She groans softly. Can she really be bothered to reach all the way down to pick it up? The floor is such a long way away…

Suddenly she feels strong arms wrapping around her from behind, engulfing her in warm embrace. She leans into it. It's so comfortable.

"It's late, Lily. Why are you still awake?"

His voice is so nice. She smiles as he kisses the back of her neck softly.

"I'm organising my books," she says vaguely, barely keeping her eyes open.

"There must be hundreds of books here; you'll never finish them all tonight. Can't you do it tomorrow?"

She frowns, a crease forming between her eyebrows. "No," she mutters sleepily, "I have to," – she yawns – "finish it tonight, otherwise I will never, _ever_, finish it... just like last time…" She trails off.

"That's not true, Lily; you will be able to do it tomorrow. For now, though, you just need to sleep."

She hums happily. The voice was so right. He was always right. She needs to slee –

No, no she doesn't. She needs to finish sorting her books. She tells the voice so.

"How are you sorting them, Lily?" is his reply.

"Alphabetically," she mumbles, "By subject. Then alphabetically within each subject. Alphabetical order within the alphabetical order." She smiles at her wit. She really is so clever.

He sighs in exasperation. She frowns again.

"I'm clever," she tells him stubbornly, pouting a little.

"You are very clever, Lily, but if you were a bit cleverer you'd go to sleep now. Come on."

The floor disappears, and suddenly she's floating.

"No…" she murmurs weakly, trying to fight the strong arms that hold her.

But his chest is so _warm_.

She feels herself being lowered onto something soft and smooth and suddenly she realises that she really doesn't care about the books. She nuzzles her face into the warm pillow. She feels a blanket being pulled over her body.

"Thank you," she hums vaguely, with a smile.

"Just sleep, Lily."

She nods quietly. She will sleep. Just one more thing.

"James?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"I love you."

The voice doesn't say anything for a second and she wonders if he has left.

But then there is a hand on her head, gently brushing her hair out of her face. She feels a soft kiss on her temple.

"I love you too," murmurs the voice.

And Lily sleeps.

* * *

><p>Sunlight filters through the window, and Lily Evans is very content. She sighs happily.<p>

Then without warning, she sits bolt upright in bed.

Those _books_.

Oh no. No, no, no, no, no –

She flips her covers away and leaps out of bed, running towards her shelf –

She stops. And gapes.

There are no books on the floor. Instead, they are all lined on the shelf, neat and orderly.

But _correctly_?

She rushes forwards and examines the spines, tracing across the many titles.

She can't believe it. Every book is in its place – alphabetically by subject, then alphabetically ordered within that alphabetical order.

She squeals with delight and bounds around the room ecstatically, before leaping back into her bed, snuggling into the warm blankets with a smile. Now she can sleep in peace.

A dark-haired boy watches her silently from her doorway. A faint smile touches his lips at the adorable grin plastered onto her face as she sleeps. Then he turns away and walks back down the corridor.

He really needs to get some sleep.


End file.
